Stars, Spaceships and Sake
by Yachiru-san
Summary: It's New Year's and Sakamoto and the gang have decided to stop over and visit Earth. When Mutsu accompanies him, what is in store for these two? Flashbacks to their past and their involvment with the Joi. SakamotoxMutsu Oneshot. R&R No flames:D


**I haven't updated in more than a year!! **

**Dear Readers-sama,**

**Hontou-ni Sumimasen-deshita!! (I am TRULY sorry!!!;_;)**

Author's Extremely Long Note:)

Y: This fanfiction is all thanks to my little Gintoki plush here…right Gin?

G:…

Y: Well anyways he really did help me!

Real Gin: _Oi_! The real me is over here! _Oi_!

Mutsu: Yachiru-san doesn't own Gintama…*coughs* the _Kaientai_ does… (A/N: see ep. 23)

Y: Excuse me?

M: Ah…*coughs* I mean Sorachi-sensei does. Be sure to kick him in the balls for me for inventing this stupid character (points to her boss)

Sakamoto: Ha ha ahahahaha!

I told myself that I always wanted to write a Gintama fic but I never thot I'd start with this pairing…I've never written it b/4 or Gintama…so any comments, questions and suggestions are highly appreciated. (No flames please! Don't like, don't read.) If I get enough positive feedback I may even consider writing this pairing again…it certaintly was fun to write!

**Title: Stars, Spaceships and Sake**

**Series: Gintama**

**Rated: Teen for Sakamoto's dirty mind and Mutsu's foul mouth ^_^'**

**Pairing: Sakamoto x Mutsu**

It was New Year's again. After drifting relentlessly from planet to planet Sakamato and his group wanted to stop at least for a while for the upcoming holiday.

"So…where is it this year, Sakamato-_taichou_?" One of the crew asked him.

"Hm…good question." He said and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"We're not going to be returning to Planet Goon are we, Sakamato-_taichou_?" Another man asked turning slightly blue.

One of the many wonderful things about floating through the stars was the freedom of traveling literally anywhere. Last year they had made a mistake though and stopped on some unchartered planet, ordered take-out which looked very strange and puked the old year away counting down the last hours to the New Year.

Sakamoto, of course was drunk once again that New Year's and made a horrible mistake of trying to grope the pilot, who happened to be a very dangerous woman. She had then beaten him to a pulp, deposited his corpse outside the ship and proceeded to take off.

He got on…eventually.

"Ha ha ha…I guess this year I'll visit Kintoki…haven't seen him in a while…" He said aloud before turning to the two men. "Well…Earth it is then!"

"Sugoi!" The first one exclaimed. "We'll play _pachinko_ till we drop!"

"Y'mean you will…I'm gonna get me a woman!" The second one said laughing.

Sakamoto turned to them adjusting his sunglasses. "Men, please inform Mutsu that our destination is Edo."

"Hai, Sakamoto-_taichou_!" They replied saluting.

--

"Sakamoto…that idiot." Sighed Mutsu as she shifted the spaceship in reverse before turning it around.

The pilot remembered all the trouble they had always gotten into on Earth.

"He really is an idiot…" She said again before Sakamoto's fleet zoomed through the stars.

_Flashback:_

"I'm gonna zoom through the sky, spread a giant net and and catch me some stars…"

A young Sakamoto said gazing up into the night sky. "Hey, Kintoki! Do you know where I can get me a pilot?"

Only snoring could be heard at the other man's end.

--

The young woman sat with her back to the wall.

She wasn't about to give up now. She flinched as a sharp wave of pain seared through her body. No, she was _definitely_ not about to give in. She bit her lip tasting blood. No, she was stronger than this.

"_Oi_! Wench! Are you going to fly our spaceship for us or what?!" The buglike Amanto rasped. He hit her again.

She refused to budge .

After hearing that she was one of the best pilots in all of Edo, despite the Female Pilot Prohibition Act, swarms of Amanto had been asking her to pilot their ships.

Most had thrown money in her face.

A few had hit her a few times before throwing the money to her like a dog.

But few, seldom had barged into her tiny house and managed to destroy it, tie her up, beat her and force her to work for them.

"I don't…need your money." She pronounced each word carefully before spitting on the floor.

She hated the Amanto. She hated this war. And there was no way she was going to work for the likes of them.

Not after the way they had murdered her parents.

She came from a family of samurai pilots…trained both in the sword and in piloting. After she had moved out some Amanto had broke into her parents' home, and after they had refused to work for the Amamto – they had been shot to death.

They had taken everything good out of her life and sucked it away. Even the measley living she earned - everything had been taken way from her.

"Are you kidding me, bitch?!" The other Amanto shrieked. "You're dirt poor! You have nothing!!"

"I'd still never work for you…" She glared at them, the hatred burning in her eyes.

She truly hated those damn Amanto. Invading Japan. Starting the war. Now nothing was left - even the _Joi_ could not possibly defeat them.

She felt a slimy fist come in contact with her face again - before coughing up blood.

"Maybe we should have some fun with her?" The first Amanto leered eyeing her torn and ripped up kimono.

"Nah…all Earthlings are disgusting." The second one approached her slowly before leaning down and rubbing his hands together. "They all look the same!" The first one snorted. "But if you want…we can still try!" The second one snickered. He kicked her a few times in the side forcing her into a lying position. He then licked his lips.

Suddenly the attackers heard a knock on the door.

This house _had_ to be right – he had checked the address at least a dozen times.

"What the hell?!" Shouted the first Amanto.

So she lived here afterall…the young Sakamoto couldn't help thinking…although why it seemed like such a dump he had no idea. The trash hadn't been picked up and the lawn was a mess of burnt down shrubs and asphalt.

He knocked again.

No answer.

Not to mention the fact that the roof seemed to be caving in.

"Hello?" He poked his head through the door.

After witnessing the scene he closed the door before mumbling, "hmm…must be the wrong house!" So then he checked the number again…seemed to be right before entering. No, it definitely was the right house…_it's just where is Mutsu-dono?_ He wondered looking around. Maybe this was some kind of play rehearsal, and he had perhaps walked in at the wrong time?

_Mutsu-dono sure is a woman of many talents. No, Tatsuma. This is definitely the right house._

Maybe he'd have to take up acting himself to make a good first impression.

"Excuse me, Amanto-san?" Sakamoto said looking at the second one – "do you happen to know where Mutsu-_dono_ is?"

"What? You mean that thing lying on the ground? Wait!! Who the hell are you?!" He rasped turning on the young man.

She was watching the entire scene from the floor, although things were beginning to look hazy as the pool of blood around her grew larger. All she could say was…what an idiot that samurai was…

Sakamoto Tatsuma unsheathed his sword and felled both Amanto in a single blow before tucking the young woman under his arm and escaping.

--

_Huh? Where am I…?_ Mutsu wondered. _I thought I'm supposed to be dead…? Wait! There's that guy from before…that idiot samurai…_

She lifted her bandaged head carefully, causing a few strands of her light brown hair to land in her face. The young samurai responded by pushing them out of her face, which she felt heat up at that exact moment.

"Thought you were dead, huh?" He said grinning impishly.

"W-what's going on?" She managed to choke out – the words stuck in her bruised throat.

"Don't worry…by the way I got those Amanto back at your place."

Her house…_that's right it was destroyed. _She couldn't help thinking bitterly. The memories began to stream back to her slowly…so this guy must have brought her here. Wherever that was…_I have no place to go back to…_But where was this place anyway?

"B-but where am I?" She stumbled gathering her thoughts.

"Just a resting place for fellow samurai, Mutsu-_dono_."

He startled her by calling her by her first name like that…

"At least that's what they told me anyway when I came here!" He said grinning that ridiculous boyish grin again.

This guy was really a goofball…

All these new things were confusing her…

"Huh?" She asked. The medicine that was injected into her arm previously was beginning to take effect. Mutsu felt her head slump back against the pillow before her eyes began to close against her free will.

"Just rest for now…" He said before leaving the room.

--

"_Oi_! Kintoki!" Sakamoto exclaimed as he watched his comrade stumble through the doors with a limp arm hanging at his side.

They were part of the resistance movement – Sakata Gintoki, Sakamoto Tatsuma, Takasugi Shinsuke, Katsura Kotaro and several others lived together in this hideout, where it was partly hidden due to its being underground. It contained a few facilities – among them a small intelligence gathering base, a hospital, infirmary and soup kitchen for poor and hungry samurai and civilians. Luckily even after a few spoiled attempts, the Amanto still had not been able to discover it. _Joi _- they were called.

Gintoki rubbed his now bandaged arm. "What is it Tatsuma?" He said wincing before downing some painkillers and water in his free hand.

"I finally found myself a pilot!"

"Really?"

"Yeah…except I'll have to wait 'till she gets better. There were some Amanto thugs at her place."

"You took care of' 'em?"

"Yeah…they destroyed her whole place."

"Sucks…so I guess she'll be living here from now on?"

"Yeah…we'll see how it goes."

--

Mutsu stayed in the infirmary for about a month – as long as it took for her to recover. On some days she was visited by the young samurai who saved her life. Each time he saw her he couldn't help giving her that same silly boyish grin.

_Idiot._ She thought.

She soon learned that his name was Sakamoto Tatsuma…she called him Sakamoto-san, although he seemed to be content calling her on a first name basis now. As soon as she was better she started helping out in the soup kitchen.

_So far. So good. _She thought.

She had food, a roof over her head, and most of all protection from the Amanto.

One cloudy day early in the morning, when Mutsu was food shopping she returned to the hideout – dumping the food contents onto the counter. It was still too early so no one was up yet. Or so…she thought.

She turned around when she heard footsteps.

"Oh…you went shopping…" Sakamoto yawned. Without his armor on he seemed somehow smaller. A boy no longer, but not yet a man. Or rather, she mused a boy fighting a man's war. He ran a hand through his curly brown hair. "For soup kitchen…or for us?" He asked eyeing the contents.

"Both."

"Oh…" His eyes trailed the floor. "Mutsu-_dono_, _ano_...there's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"_Hai_?"

"Well…the reason I came looking for you…"

"…was not to save me…go on…" She said her golden eyes boring a hole through him.

"Oi…it's not like that!"

"Spit it out _baka_…I don't have time." She retorted putting the food in the fridge.

"I…uh…well…I've been meaning to leave this city…this planet…"

"And go where?"

"Into space…I've already gotta ship and some crew…I just need a pilot…"

"So you were wondering if I would be your pilot…?" She said facing him.

"Yeah…"

"Hell no…"

"Why not?!"

"I mine as well stay here and help the people in need, Sakamoto-san."

"But…?!"

"I'll think about it…but what are you even going to do in space?"

"Stop this war on a different dimension…" He said before turning on his heel.

"And…._ano_…I was also wondering…if…you know…" He swallowed. "W-would you like to go out with me?" He stammered in one straight breath.

"Hell no…" She said before beating him up.

"Ow owowoow." For a small woman she sure packed a strong punch.

"Just why the hell would I want to go out with a mop-head like you, _dobe_?!"

--

Sakamoto asked her numerous times to be his pilot each time receiving the same answer. He heard 'no' from her as often as he asked her out. Despite the beatings, he still persisted.

One night after more terrible bloodshed Mutsu was treating the wounds of Katsura Kotarou – another one of Sakamoto's loyal friends.

"Mutsu?" He asked when she finished and exited the room.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"I…"

"I'd just like to know something Sakamoto-san…how can you think of leaving when your friends are dying?"

"I don't think Mutsu-_dono_ understands...yet..."

"Understand what?"

"It's not that simple…."

"Well, maybe for an idiot like you it is..." She retorted.

He swallowed. "I…I want to…change this world on a different plane. To be a merchant...not only buying and selling between races that normally hate each other. I'd be...we'd be...stopping this war on a whole different plane. Think about it, Mutsu-_dono_! We'd show people that war is not always the answer. And after a while the Amanto and people on Earth will start to disregard their differences and be friends." His face lit up with that silly boyish grin again. She almost couldn't resist smiling herself, playing along with his childhood dream.

_Back to reality_. She told herself.

"But still…"

"Mutsu-chan." He said turning her around so that they faced each other. She flinched. She wasn't used to being called that….it reminded her of her parents. Her _dead _parents. However, he didn't seem to catch any of this and looked right into her eyes with his messy mass of curly hair, oversized-armor, and curious brown eyes. "Do you want to live the rest of your life at war? See people dying every day? Live in this hell…?!"

"No…" The combination of his hands on her shoulders, his penetrating gaze, and the shaking sound of his voice made her exceptionally uneasy.

"Then come with me…we'll heal this planet on a different plane…"

--

As soon as they landed in Edo all the men rushed out – almost their entire crew. There was a festival going on in _Kabuki-cho_ in honor of New Year's Eve and no one wanted to miss it.

"Figures…" Mutsu mumbled under her breath, folding her arms. "Let's just be sure they don't _catch_ anything…"

"Heh…don't worry about it, Mutsu…" Sakamoto said smiling to himself.

She turned around and eyed him coldly. "That's really something...coming from the king himself…"

"Ha ha ha haha ha." Sakamoto laughed scratching the back of his head. "But seriously Mutsu, you need to get out more." Her boss said turning on his heel to go. "There's no harm in having a little New Year's fun…"

She watched him go, his back getting smaller with every step he took and strangely enough - _she_ was the one who felt small. They had gone through a lot together, but she still didn't trust him..?

_No it's not that…_The smaller woman shook her head free of those silly thoughts and got to work charting their next space expedition. A few moments later, hat off, hair pulled back, sleeves pushed up, and typing away furiously on the ship's main computer – Mutsu was heavily absorbed in her work once again.

"_Oi_…" He said leaning against the doorframe. "You're really not coming…?"

"Unlike you mop-head…I actually have work to do!"

"But it's New Year's!"

"And…?"

"Come on…it'll be fun."

"Are you drunk?"

"No! I swear! Come on, Mutsu! Gintoki and Zura will be there…"

She stood up, pushed her chair back and clicked the return button before fetching some paperwork and piling it on an empty desk. Mutsu flipped through it endlessly looking for something she couldn't seem to find.

"It's New Year's, at least go out and have a drink or something! I have to go meet someone but…"

"It's not like I have anyone to go with anyways…" She half-mumbled to herself, dividing the pile into two and sorting through the first.

"Huh?" Her boss asked. She was _always _working. Always overworking. When she had taken on the job, Sakamoto had assumed it was only piloting, but soon enough Mutsu had become his second-in-command taking care of everything – practically running the entire fleet by herself.

_I really do take her for granted…_

Sakamoto was busy thinking about visiting Oryou-chan at the hostess bar when his second-in-command surprised him.

"_Danna_," She began looking at him, "If …if you're not busy may I …accompany you?" She asked faltering and suddenly averted her gaze, hands gripping the papers she was holding.

The taller man blinked in surprise. He thought he saw a blush spread across her face but maybe he was wrong. The samurai had other plans tonight, but maybe this unexpected change wasn't so bad after all.

"Umm…sure." He replied a little confused. "I'll uh…wait for you to get ready."

Just what had gotten her into this? Mutsu had no idea.

_It's not a date…just a New Year's outing…_She consoled herself. _Since when have I become so…needy? _She sighed. _Well…it's for business anyways. But still…_She couldn't help thinking as she tied her kimono…_why in the world am I doing this?_

_For herself…?_

_Maybe…_

_For him…?_

She didn't know and she didn't really want to think about it.

---

Sakamoto was shocked later when an attractive, petite woman approached him. This couldn't possibly be the same woman who he worked with; the same woman who was always dressed in typical male samurai garb with a pistol in her hand ready to shoot someone.

Mutsu was decked out in a long, navy kimono sprinkled with small silver stars. Her obi was a matching navy blue; her feet clad in toe socks and geta. Her light brown hair which was usually hidden under her hat was brushed out and was swept over her shoulder.

The taller samurai was about to comment when he received an icy stare from her golden eyes that simply said: _Say anything and I'll kill you. _He gulped and pushed his sunglasses further up his nose. Sakamoto sure was in for one hell of a night.

"Let's go, _danna_." She said simply.

They fell into an easy step wondering quietly about a lot of things…but not talking really about anything.

Suddenly the influx of people became heavier. As they neared the festival booths, the crowds started pushing everyone and at one point Sakamoto nearly lost her. He grabbed her hand not thinking and pushed in the opposite direction. As soon as the throng subsided she slapped away his hand upset.

"What were you thinking?!" She reprimanded trying to hide her obvious embarrassment.

"That I'd lose you…sorry." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets. She was still as stubborn as he remembered. He smiled to himself as he noticed the blush she was trying to unsuccessfully hide with her hand.

They wandered a bit throughout the booths until they came to the sharpshooting stand.

"Hey, Mister!" Said the owner. "How about winning one for your girlfriend?"

"Eh! It's n-not like that!" Sakamoto sputtered.

Mutsu grabbed the gun, took aim and knocked out all the targets in five seconds flat.

"Wow! _Ojo-chan_ you sure a-…"

"It's not _Ojo-chan_…you bastard!" She said with evil in her eyes.

"I-i-i-it's okay…t-t-take whatever you want!" Stuttered the owner scared to death, half hiding under the table.

Out of all the prizes, they all looked more or less idiotic to her. She decided to settle on a large stuffed pink bear. Strangely, she found it kind of…cute.

After leaving the booth, the duo approached their destination.

"Eh! Kintoki!" Sakamoto exclaimed raising a hand to Gin as he walked into the bar.

"I told you a thousand times, Tatsuma, it's Gin not Kin." Gin said taking a drink. "If I was Kin, mothers wouldn't let their sons read Jump anymore."

"Ha ha ha!" Sakamoto laughed. "Ah…what's up, Zura?"

"I told you a million times, Tatsuma it's not Zura it's Katsura!" "_Oi_, Gintoki, what's with this guy never getting our names right?"

"I telll you his head is what's broken…"

"_Oi, oi_! I haven't seen my friends in a while and I get dissed! Ha ha ha ha! I must really be losing it!"

Mutsu cleared her throat waiting for her friends to notice her presence. _And just why am I with this idiot?..._

Gin then looked from Sakamoto to his partner. "_Oi_, Tatsuma! Got yourself a new girl?!" The silver-haired samurai then felt someone step on his foot breaking all the bones.

"Aagh! Eh! It's you, Mutsu?!! Aagh!!" Gin shrieked again pointing to the stuffed bear. "What I'd like to know is…how can something so cute be next to something so horrible?!"

Mutsu gave him an icy glare. "I won it, _baka_."

"Eh! That makes it even more horrible! Such extreme opposites shouldn't be next to each other!!"

"Umm…Mutsu-_dono_ may I….pet it?" Katsura asked meekly. "It's cute Elizabeth, isn't it?"

Elizabeth then held up a sign that read: "It's just a stuffed animal."

"But…it's so cute. I kind of….want one."

The next sign read: "Are you replacing me?"

"N-no!" Katsura reassured the giant penguin-like alien before reaching out to pet the bear's nose.

"Have a seat guys." Gin said gulping down his sake.

Mutsu and Sakamoto then sat down across from Katsura and Gin.

"_Oi_! Let's order up some drinks!" Sakamoto exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you be watching your budget? I heard that your fleet almost went into debt." Katsura said.

"It's on Mutsu…don't worry!"

"It's always on me, _baka_."

"Ha ha ha ha!"

A waitress then passed by in a short kimono. "How may I help you gentleman?"

"Um…we'd like some drinks…for four!"

"Coming right up."

"_Oi, ojo-chan_ would you like to play with me?"

"No, thank you." She replied dumping the pitcher of ice water over his head.

"Ha ha ha ha, eh Kintoki doesn't this bring back memories?"

A few hours and a few drinks later the trio of samurai was hopelessly drunk.

"So, Tatsuma…hic..." Gin began, "Zura and I…"

"Not Zura…Katsura…hic…"

"_Oi_! I meant that! Hic…we were discussing the qualities most impressive in a woman…what d'you think is the most important hic?..."

"Ha ha ha hic…I wouldn't really know…I mean I've…you know…done a few myself hic…"

"Yeah Tatsuma…" Katsura began. "I remember you were hic…always trying to get down women's pants hic… I mean kimonos…"

"_Oi oi_! Let a man answer the question…" Gin prodded pouring himself more sake.

Sakamoto scratched his head and said with a goofy grin: "Gee…I don't really know Kintoki hic…"

"Ha! He doesn't really know…eh Zura hic?!..."

"H ha ha hic…" Gin poured Katsura another cup. "Well I say the most important thing is that a woman should know how to cook her noodles properly…hic…to be trained in noodle-jutsu and know the fine-tuned difference between Ramen and Soba hic…" Katsura elaborated gallantly thrusting a pair of chopsticks dramatically.

Sakamoto took another sip of his sake. "Ha ha ha…I never asked a woman to cook for me I just survived on instant cup noodle…hic."

"I'll go for instant cup ramen any day but a woman who can cook is hic…not so important…"

"Eh! Gintoki what are you saying hic?!" Katsura said clearly shocked.

"What a woman really should have hic… is an outer sweet personality like…icing on a cake or whip cream on the top of a parfait, but hic…her inner self is like bam! Violent and dangerous like the chocolate pudding underneath the whip cream and strawberries hic…"

"Ha ha ha !" Sakamoto laughed. "I guess you go for a more S&M play type woman." (A/N: EXCUSE ME??)

"No no no…hic…what I go for is the nurse outfit, sword-wielding type woman…hic."

Mutsu sat the whole time gazing out the window. Why had she insisted on joining these idiots anyway? She took a sip of her sake. _Typical men...typical perverts. _She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at these goons. _Is this what they talk about all day?_ She wondered.

"So…Tatsuma what's the hic…most important thing to you in a woman?" Gin asked taking a gulp of sake.

"Ha ha ha!" Sakamoto scratched the back of his head. "As long as she's you know…got the stuff!"

The trio of samurai then proceeded to burst into drunken perverted laughter.

Mutsu thought that maybe...well she was kind of indirectly hoping that maybe Sakamoto-san had something enlightening to say. _Even an idiot like him had his random bouts of genius. _But not now.

She quietly slipped out of her seat and the restaurant. She hated large gatherings, plus the bar was packed. Mutsu took a deep breath of fresh Earth air, letting it fill her lungs.

She missed Earth…sometimes.

She gazed up at the night sky - it was late, but despite the pollution of all the city lights, tons of stars were still twinkling brightly. They all formed different patterns which she used to memorize as a kid.

This brought back memories…

Many of them painful…a few happy…

Memories of her with her parents before the war was so bad…memories of looking up at the night sky and wishing she could be whisked away into it the night her parents were killed…

And the memory of her last night on Earth before she set out with him…

Sakamoto Tatsuma…

It was still a clear night just like back then…

_Flashback:_

"Oi, Mutsu-_dono_!" He said grinning boyishly at her again. "I think we should give the ship a test drive before we set off…don't you think?"

"Hmm…yeah…I guess."

She hadn't flown ships in a long time…

Not to mention they were set out to leave tonight…or tomorrow…whichever…

He took her to their secret hangar which she had been to so many times already, to make adjustments and the like.

Sakamoto had one main ship, but he was planning to add an additional two to his fleet if he turned out successful…something about extra cargo. She couldn't remember clearly.

Hell, she couldn't even think straight…

They were going to leave very soon. The same planet she lived her whole life on. Where her parents died and…who knew when she would come back?

"_Oi_ Mutsu-_dono_! Over here!" He said climbing up and extending a hand.

She grabbed it absent-mindedly and hoisted herself onto the ship.

It was beautiful all right, a real work of art…that's something her father would have said.

She blinked a few times forcing the tears to go back. She hadn't cried since the night her parents died - and she wasn't about to start crying now…

"_Oi _Mutsu-_dono_…are you all right?" He asked suddenly, concern displayed all over his normally silly features.

Mutsu felt her face heat up again. His face was _too_ close.

"_Oi_! Do you have a fever?" He asked as he placed one hand on his forehead and the other on hers checking her temperature. The golden haired girl's face just got redder.

She actually _did_ like him. Even though she tried to hide and ignore the fact; he had his good points. She liked him when he was serious - but it still made her kind of nervous…

"I'm fine, _baka_! Now where's the control room?" She asked swatting him away as usual.

She didn't have to put up a facade in front of him…he knew…

She made a few last minute checks at the stern and rocket boosters, just to make sure everything was in place.

"So we leave tomorrow…huh?" She spoke into the empty air surveying the rest of the hangar from the ship.

"Yeah…." He shuffled his feet.

"My father…would have loved this ship…" She spoke emptily into the cool night air.

_Talking about her family?_ This surprised him so he kept quiet and listened.

"He was always going crazy over the rocket boosters…said you could judge a ship by their size…made the ship more impregnable…faster…silly old man."

He kept silent before saying: "Your father was the great Shigure Munemitsu - famous ship builder and flyer of the skies...right?"

"Yeah…" She swallowed. Just what was he getting at?

"I always thought he was an honorable samurai for never stooping to work for the Amanto…after saying they could never understand the joy of flying through the night sky…I guess it's something only humans can experience, right?" He added with a smile.

She suddenly found herself choking on her words. "Y-yeah…"

He looked at her waiting for her to say something else…anything.

_Damn it._ He thought._ Why does she think that she has to keep all of that pain inside…to herself?_ Who was she fooling?

"Let's go." She stated simply before they climbed down the ladder exiting the hangar.

As they walked back towards their hideout she couldn't help but think…

How could he talk about her father like that? The young Sakamoto had never even met him…

Mutsu didn't even know, but anyone who thought of her father like that – she was ready to spend the rest of her life flying through the stars with them.

They returned gathering a few technicians in case anything went wrong, set the ship into full gear and lifted off the ground.

The cold night air whipped against her face - just like she remembered.

"Here we go…" She said before turning to him. "I hope you're ready Sakamoto-san."

"_Yosh_! Let's go!…" He said as he tilted his hat up waiting for the thrill of the ride.

Mutsu kicked the ship into mid-gear.

"_Oi_! Mutsu! Don't you think you're going a little too fast?!"

"I'm doing the speed limit, _dobe_!"

"Whoa!" Sakamoto gripped the railing as he felt the wind whip in his face. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked grinning now steadying himself.

"It's been a long time since I flew one of these…"

Sakamoto quickly covered his mouth and felt his stomach do jumping jacks. He leaned over the side and hurled.

"What's wrong Sakamoto-san?"

"I love ships…but they make me sick!"

"Sick…? Don't tell me you have motion sickness?"

"I still love ships…" He said slumping down still covering his mouth. "Plus…it…it usually goes away after a few minutes." Sakamoto stood up suddenly rushing over to the side of the ship and letting out the rest of his dinner.

"Sakamoto-san, are you all right?"

"I'm f-fine." He said wiping his mouth.

"How can you love ships if they make you sick, _baka_?" She said suddenly laughing.

The sound of her laughter surprised him. After he recovered he joined her at the front of the ship.

"Sometimes the things that are most difficult for you in life you end up loving…" He said smiling.

"Hmph…you're a different case then I guess." She smiled back.

"Ha ha ha ha haaaha! Yeah…I guess so." He ran a hand through his curly brown hair. "You know…it took me a really long time to find a good pilot."

"Why?" She asked. "There are plenty of pilots in Edo...especially now. I mean they're all men of course - women pilots are outlawed in Edo…"

"Exactly my point!" Sakamoto exclaimed with a goofy grin. "I wanted a hot pilot!"

"_Baka_!" She proceeded to stomp his head into the floor of the ship.

_End Flashback._

Even until this day (not so long after) he was still crazy about her.

After the young samurai was rejected by her so many times, he decided to briefly give up and started going out with other women…or at least with his luck…_trying_ to go out with other women.

At first he thought she'd be jealous and end up going out with him, but after he saw that she didn't really care it saddened him. Somehow he could never really get her alone anymore… just to talk to his pilot and second-in-command. She was always surrounded by people and working.

Except Sakamoto being a goofball as he was never really noticed…that in fact it _did _bug her…how he was always hanging out with other women.

If only she would tell him that…

After a little while Sakamoto drank enough sake that he became sober. He decided to go outside to claer his haed and maybe get some fresh air. _Speaking of which...where's Mutsu? _

"Mutsu?" He called outside. Just where had she disappeared to?

He found her outside the bar, by herself gazing up at the night sky a little nostalgically. Her petite frame silhouetted against the blackness all around her and the noise and blaring lights of the city. Yet Sakamoto couldn't help but notice how she stood out twinkling - just like a bright star in the night sky…

"Mutsu." He stated simply and joined her.

She was displaying more emotions on her face than usual, which basically meant she wasn't giving him her trademark you're-an-idiot stare.

Noticing this he couldn't help but ask: "What's wrong?"

Mutsu looked up at him with her golden eyes before saying: "Hmph…You're not as drunk as you look." She then averted her gaze from his and resumed staring out blankly at the scenery.

Drunk men, clubs, smoke, lights and the blaring noise of the traffic all in _Kabuki-cho_: Earth.

Did she really miss this place?

Sakamoto then looked at her…really looked at her.

She looked just like a star in the night sky…like maybe she belonged up there shining with the rest of the stars and planets and galaxies.

He wanted to tell her she looked hot , but he realized she would punch him. He wanted to tell her she looked cute, but he realized she would stomp his face into the ground.

Afterall, the pilot of the _Kaientai _was someone to be reckoned with. So he opted for the only word that could really describe her that is. Strong, stubborn and hard-working but…beautiful nonetheless.

"Mutsu?" Sakamoto asked as they stood gazing up at the starry night sky.

"_Hai_?" Something about him tonight made her feel especially uneasy.

"Y-you…" Her boss shook his head to clear away thoughts that could probably have him flattened in an instant. He was risking the death penalty here.

"Hn?" She felt her face heat up a little. Maybe it was the heat of the stand they were standing next to…or maybe it was just being this close to him…

"You…look beautiful." He mumbled before swallowing nervously.

_Wait. What?!_

And in fact the simple close proximity between himself and her was just too much for him to bear. Sakamoto didn't really have any options of what to do after saying something like that to her.

If he thought about it clearly…the first option was cowardice but the second one was insane.

He decided on the latter.

Suddenly all of the city lights dimmed and the sky lit up with beautiful exploding flowers. _Hanabi._ As the fireworks bloomed in the night sky he leaned forward and tentatively took her chin in his hand. He felt her face warm up at his touch.

_Just what is he doing? He can't possibly…?!_

Passing a fleeting glance at her small mouth, memories came streaming back. How he always wanted to kiss that small mouth of hers…or see it smile again…like he did not so long ago.

He then…simply kissed her.

*Owari*

--

Sakamoto: Oi Kintoki!

Gin: It's not Kin, it's Gin!

Kagura: It desn't really matter whether it's Kin or Gin…

G: Oh yeah…how would you like it if someone called u Kagurazaka…ha ha haahahha….

K: Just the thot of it pisses me off!

*beats up Gin*

:O (ep. 50?) ;)

**(A/N):** **Thank goodness I finally got this fic up! As for the Japanese words I typed them in italics...bleh...too much work. Mutsu's charcter is based off a male. I used her real last name "Munemitsu" for her father's last name. Any mistakes in the story are mine alone. I wrote this while closely reading the manga...the anime came later so...the conversations btwn Gin and Sakamoto might not be 100% accurate. I really am interested in the past - the _Joi _and all those other cool things. Damn it Sorachi! Don't keep us in suspense!! **

**As always I try to keep my charcters IN character...but we'll see if that actually ends up happening! Review review!! I hope you enjoyed!! Now, go ahead and click on that little button...onegaishimasu!**


End file.
